Attack on Hades
by Darkness Destroys
Summary: One boy one mystery what happened in his past? Who is his father? And why has he waited all these years to appear? Not very good at summery's but I gave it my best try. Up for adoption
1. Darkness rises

**YEAH! my second story woo hope you guys enjoy not sure what this is gonna be like so this will be a supprise for me to! So yeah hope you like my story and check out my other one. Its called :After the Return: And now on to the story**

**narrator Pov**

It was 11:00 a clock and there was a boy running in the dark not sure what was happening. "What are we supposed to do Hades!? Zeus is becoming to arrogant and power hungry! I have know idea the best we can hope for is that this doesn't turn into a full out war" Said the man named Hades.

Then all of the sudden the boy jumped out and ran into the woman. "Sorry!" He said Before he started running again. Then five hellhounds jumped out and spotted the boy. "Begone before I send you back to Tartarus!" Hades yelled.

They whimpered and left then the boy walked up to the two strangers. "Who are you?" We are gods how old are you young one?" Said the woman. "I'm seven years old I'me not young!" He cried. The two people just chuckled "so what's your name young one?" He looked at them thinking that know matter what he said they would abandon him to.

The woman looked at him and saw his doubt "How about this I tell you my name and you tell me yours ok? ok. My name is Perseus Jackson but I liked to be called Percy. Well percy I'm Hestia."

After she was done talking they both realized that this could be him and they both froze wondering if this is the Perseus that Poseidon always talked about to them. "I knew it your going to leave me to!" he cried and then started crying " Why do you think we will leave you little one? Because both my daddy and mommy left me because they didn't love me!"

At that Hestia looked at the man named Hades and he said " NO WAY I am not watching my brothers son just because he was abandoned! I wasn't abandoned!"

"Then why aren't you with your family? Because my stepydad beat me!" He said looking at them with pain in his eyes At that news Hades decided that he would adopt this boy and make him his own child.

**And so endith the first chapter don't worry they won't all be this short. Please send me your thoughts on this cause I'm not sure if it's any good. Also give me your I will be having a vote on wether I should make him have a love life. the most votes will win and your the voters. Please comment and favorite and follow.**


	2. Fear and happiness

**Hurray The update for chapter 2 is done I'm so proud of myself! By the way please vote for wether or not Perseus should have a love life!**

**Yes love life: 0**

**No love life: 0**

**Please vote cause I don't want to many people mad at me for the choice I made. Anyway on with the story!**

**Narraters Pov**

**5 years after Perseus was taken by Hades**

The school was in light as the school ball was going on. Meanwhile in another part of the school was a boy leading two kids a boy and girl towards the doors.

Only to be stopped by a teacher the boy then pulled out a sword that seemed to glow in the dark. The teacher just looked at him like he was the most annoying thing in the world.

Then the teacher seemed to change. As soon as the transformation was done. The boy and kids were looking at a thing that looked like a lion with a scorpion tail. Then the lion shot out something that looked like spikes.

For some reason the boy looked like he had the world fall on him and fell in pain. Meanwhile there was two girls and a boy with the legs of a goat. "Stupid lightning head he shouldn't have done it himself!" Said one of the girls.

Back to the boy who was being lead with the kids to a cliff Right before they disappeared. The two girls and the boy with the goat legs got there.

They fought but lost before anyone could do anything someone started asking something. "Permission tooo..." She didn't have time to finish.

There was a black hole that suddenly appeared above the lion creature. Before it could react something dropped out of the hole.

**Thorns Pov**

I couldn't believe it I thought he was dead I was sure he had died that night! But here he was standing before me "Hello Thorn long time no see huh! How are you alive I saw you die right in front of my eyes I even made sure to finish the job!"

I asked in amazement "Oh that well it's quite helpful when your the son of Hades!" Then I realized it would be better to die by the hunters then try and fight him again!

And with that I started towards the hunters at full sprint with fear in my eyes. But it was to late I felt something shot into my stomach and felt pain beyond anything I've ever felt before but before I could blow up into dust he went into my mind and gave me his thoughts and I shuddered before blowing up!

**Artemis Pov**

I was curios on how this boy had gotten one of the most feared monsters to acutely show fear in his eyes. Then the monster started running towards us before I could draw my bow there was an arrow where his heart should be.

For about two seconds the monster showed Even more fear. He then exploded into monster dust. The boy then walked up to the to kids that seemed to be holding each other in comfort he spoke with them for a few seconds.

Then he disappeared with them and reappeared next to the remains of the monster. He then started walking up to me and my hunters but not before he picked something up that looked a lot like one of those spikes the monster shot.

When he finely got up to me and my hunters had are bows drown and ready. He then bowed to me "Lady Artemis its a pleasure to be in the presence of one of your stature."

I imeadiltly didn't like him he obviously was just trying to butter me up. "Who are you boy!" Asked/Demanded phoebe one of my hunters. The boy simply looked at her and said "I will not answer unless you ask politely!"

Phoebe fumed and I thought "Does he not realize that to butter me up he has to butter up my hunters!?" Phoebe then seemed to realize that know matter what she would have to ask nicely for his name.

"Please tell us your name boy" Phoebe said with as much venem using the word boy as possible. The boy looked completely unfazed by that and said "My name is Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon adopted son of Hades and champion of Hestia!" At this Phoebe looked confused.

"Why would Hades adopt you if your a son of Poseidon? It is because he has realized that he cant hold a grudge against his children when it isn't there fault that there father is the one to blame."

"Oh" was all Phoebe could say I was still shocked that Poseidon had another son. "Lady Artemis! Yes?! I think its time you go tell the council about me and don't worry I'll be there just not at the same time as you!"

And with those words he shadow traveled to who knows where. "Zoe! Yes my lady? I want you to set up camp while I talk with the council about this. Of course my lady!"

And with that I flashed myself to the thrown room. When I got there I saw my father talking with Hera. "Father! Please call the council I have found out something important and this involves Hades to!"

**Narraters Pov**

"Alright daughter this had better be good though!" And with that he called the council "Why have we been called father?" Asked Athena "Artemis has called us because." Before he could finish Hades appeared.

At that everyone thought this must be really important if Hades was here to. "As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted my daughter has asked me to call all of you here for something important she has found out that involves Hades."

And with that Artemis started her story and when she was finished all the gods stared at Poseidon and Hades in surprise. Zeus then started talking "Hades bring Perseus here now! No I will not!" At this Zeus seemed really angry.

"I will ask him to come here he has made it very clear to me that if anyone was to order him he will leave them and not help." And with that Hades seemed to be concentrating.

After a moment he called out alright Perseus can you come out please you know I don't like when you hide from me like that!" All the gods seemed taken back that Hades was calling out for the boy and started looking around.

Then a voice started laughing it even made Artemis have a smile on her face. Then someone in a pear of black pants with a black shirt with silver lining and black hair stepped out but what really struck the gods was his eyes they were completely black except for a hunt of sea green around his pupils.

"How did you know I was here father?" He asked with mirth evident in his voice. "Easy because when ever I cant sense you you must be hiding from me!"

"I'm shocked wheres the father that always cant figure out what two plus two makes put together!" He then walked over towards Hestia and hugged her. "It's been awhile my champion! Yes and I am sorry about that but I've been having to take care of some things."

She gave him a knowing look. He then started walking back to the middle but when he changed direction they were all surprised to see he was heading for Demeter.

"Hello aunt Demeter! Hello Perseus!" She smiled widely to him and picked him up and he sat on her lap as she summoned a bowl of cereal and he started eating it.

While Demeter smiled widely at him and she gestured to Zeus to continue.

**I feel so bad I did a little copyright cant remember which story had this in but I just couldn't help myself I thought it was so funny that Demeter had finely found someone who likes cereal. Anyway hope you liked this story don't forget to review and favorite or follow. Also don't forget to vote!**


	3. What happend?

**I'm back yes I'm back back again call a friend! I love doing that its so awesome but anyway Happy New Year to all and to all a good night! here's the votes for weather or not Perseus should have a love life.**

**No love life: 0**

**Yes love life: 0**

**Sooooooo anyhoo back to whatever story I concocted but before I do I would like to say thank you to all my friends who made this a reality NOT! This was all ME and I am not fooling you I thought of doing this all by myself. ON WITH THE STORY! BOOM! BOOM!**

**Percy's Pov**

All the gods faces were super funny when they heard I was a son of Poseidon and adopted by Hades. Then my dad started talking and answering questions that I didn't want to answer I much'ed like to eat my cereal and sit on aunt Demeter's lap.

**Athena's Pov**

It wasn't a very smart move on my uncles part on adopting a son of barnacle beard. "And that's how I found him I cant seem to get him to tell me about his past so I was wondering if Apollo look into it please? Sure uncle Hades."

**Apollos Pov**

When I started enter the kids mind. I was surprised that all his older memory's seemed to be locked down by a fort when I started trying to get in I was attack by what seemed to be horrible images of some lady being killed. But that's all I could seem to get know matter how much I attacked. It was horrible when I finely became tired and dropped my attack. I was attacked by the same memory that protected the older memory's of his.

It was such a hard attack that I had to retreat and he was able to gain my memory's. I pulled out of are mind battles. When I got out I saw that all of the gods and goddess were looking at me expectently. "Lord Apollo!" I turned around and saw that the kid was the one asking for me "Yeah little bro? I am sorry about what I did but I wont have anyone look into my memory's unless I let them!"

"Also I am sorry for what you have to go though." After all that I told the gods and goddess what happend they were as shocked at me and kept glancing over at him I could tell they were all trying to enforce there mental walls. After about an hour of arguing Zeus finely came to a answer to are problem.

Zeus Pov

This is very bad news. If I kill him both Hades and Poseidon would try and kill me. but if I let him go then he will surely join Kronos what am I... Oh there we go that will work. "SILENCE I have come to a decision we will have one of us watch him! first of he will not be going with me or Hera for we have duties that he should not know about."

"Lord zeus? What! why don't you send me to camp or ummm some god or goddess that can go outside I don't want to stay anywhere stuffy." I was befuddled "Why didn't I think about that Its a perfect plan if he goes to camp then Chiron can watch him and I don't think you want a little kid inside when he has ADHD." said Athena and everyone started nodding.

"So now all we have to do is choose which area he should be watched at!" I said "father if I may. What is it daughter? I'm supposed to be looking for that creature so I wont be able to watch the boy! Ahh yes thank you for reminding me daughter. So we will send the boy to camp with the hunters."

**? Pov**

"Is the plan in action? Yes my lord he doesent suspect a thing! Good I will have be surly disappointed if you fail I have been waiting over a millennia for this! If you fail I will make sure you will never see the light of day!"

**Percy's Pov**

I was a little scared when I found out that I would be staying with the hunters while Artemis is gone. Like you wouldn't be nervous if you were going to travel with a group of man haters.

**Poseidon's Pov**

I couldnt believe it my son is alive! I wonder what happend all those years ago? And why out of all gods is he a son of Hades!?

Oh well I'll figure it out when we talk cause I'm certain there will be a talk! Well looks like the meetings over better go tell Amphitrite whats going on.

**Apollos Pov**

Well that was interesting to say the least that new kid looks awesome though cant wait to get to know him. I wonder how Demeter got him to eat cereal?

I'll just ask when I see her again sounds like Artemis is calling me. Better get going don't want an arrow in places that arrows shouldn't be.

**Heras Pov**

Hmm another child of the big three this cant turn out well. I wonder what he's like? Sounds like Zeus is calling me again better get going.

Really hate him now that I found out he had two children with one woman!

**Athena's Pov**

Why does it look like that child is smarter then all the other children of Poseidon? Well at least I know why Poseidon was moping around a few years ago!

Sounds like one of my children are getting close to the mark better watch them see what mistakes they might make.

**Hermes Pov**

I feel like I know that kid but I cant put my finger on it. I wonder how he even stayed hiding when I used my godly sense to find him?

"Sir you have twenty new messages! Thank you Martha." I better get going my new shipping line just came in.

**Aphrodite's Pov**

That kid looks alright cant wait to see what he looks like when he's older. Ooo I sense a little drama with that Athena girl coming up!

Sounds like Ares wants to see me I cant wait

**So so sorry about the wait I was just being lazy I know its know excuse but I cant help it! Now I hope to see some reviews after this. So don't disappoint!**


	4. Bad news!

**I'm dicontinuing this story unless there's enough people that like it! So send in your thoughts on this really hate doing this but I'm not sure if I should keep this story up. I feel like I should do a story that know ones done yet and not sort of copy story's.**

**Ill give you about five days for before I decide**

**Yours truly: Darkness Destroys**


End file.
